dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kite Flying
|image = 224 I See The Kite Flying (3).jpg |band = Joseph Kerschbaum |album = |writer = |producer = |genre = Spoken word |runtime = 3:21 |before = |after = |dance = I See the Kite Flying}} :To view the other song used in the dance, see Psycho Killer. " " is a song by Joseph Kerschbaum. It was used for the group dance in New Girl In Town. Lyrics The sky was so blue that it wasn't blue any longer The sky ascended our spectrum and forged its own definition of blue Every time that sky goes back into my mind, the colors shift The blue gets blue-er and the horizon widens The ink spot in that new blue sky was my kite As I raised it higher into the atmosphere I felt like I was riding the wind and disappearing into the new blue distance But my feet were hard on the ground When I was a child, this was my favorite way to spend an afternoon The last time I flew a kite The time when blue wasn't the ocean, it wasn't a mood, it wasn't rain clouds And it wasn't the sky This blue was all of them Or maybe I was all of them And the sky was just the sky My kite was as high as the rope would let it go My feet were walking on a world no longer my own The last time I flew a kite, I wasn't flying a kite It's strange how we try to balance two things that don't equate in any way We compensate sadness with food, longing with drinking And absence with anything to pass the empty days We make things up to feel better The little mnemonic devices that alleviates whatever ills us Like a blue sky, but my blue sky was real It was all over my head The last time I flew a kite, the sky wasn't blue and the sky wasn't inside me Maybe I made it up, maybe it was raining. As my kite rose higher, I know I saw that blue At that moment, color splashed into my black and white life Standing in the middle of an open field with the wind in my face, I lost myself And just for a minute, I lost your absence You were still gone, you just weren't on my mind Finally, I could breathe And my mouth didn't have your aftertaste That kite had nothing to do with you, which is why it released me It was untainted with my present situation And it solely possessed my childhood That blue wasn't the ocean, a mood, a rain cloud, or the sky But it had nothing to do with your death It only had to do with me, at least for a moment As my kite rose higher into that impossible blue I thought about how we never flew kites together Gallery 224 I See The Kite Flying (1).jpg 224 I See The Kite Flying (2).jpg 224 I See The Kite Flying - Chloe.jpg 224 I See The Kite Flying - Mackenzie.jpg 224 I See The Kite Flying - Paige.jpg Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Spoken Word Category:Songs used in New Girl In Town Category:Season 2 Group Songs Category:Contemporary Category:Combination Songs